Sin pelos en la lengua
by Riku Lupin
Summary: A Mycroft le gusta saberlo todo... Y que su hermano sepa algo referente a Gregory Lestrade que él no resulta insoportable. *Mystrade* M por cierto lenguaje


¡Mi cuarto Mystrade!

Aunque esto… Es más bien un experimento. Espero no ofender a nadie con este fic (un one-shot no demasiado largo), os juro que salió por hacer algo _light_ y tonto… Con Mycroft de protagonista.

Los personajes están completamente "fuera de si" (creo, un poco, bueno, sí) y es algo para que la gente pase el rato…

En serio, no es serio… Así que prefiero no dedicar "esto" a nadie, para no ofender XD

¡A ver si os gusta! :P

(No os animo mucho a la lectura, la verdad… XD)

* * *

**Sin pelos en la lengua**

_Una historia sobre cómo Mycroft Holmes perdió el control_

- Yo sé algo que tú no sabes, Mycroft… - contratacó Sherlock a su hermano por la burla a su desconocimiento sobre el funcionamiento del sistema solar y el volver a recordarle que éste sabía "la verdad" sobre todo.

- Permíteme que lo ponga en duda, hermanito. Más teniendo en cuenta los pasados hechos.

- ¿Sí? – Sherlock parecía regocijarse. Por un momento Mycroft pensó que había caído en una especie de trampa… Pero desechó la posibilidad casi al momento. Nadie que no conociera el sencillo sistema solar podría, nunca, atraparle en ese sentido… - ¿Cuál es el color natural de pelo de nuestro queridísimo detective inspector Lestrade? – _Mierda_.

El mayor de los Holmes no dijo nada, por lo que un victorioso Sherlock abandonó la biblioteca de la casa de sus padres dejando a su hermano solo. Que tramposo podría llegar a ser su hermano pequeño… Como buen Holmes tenía en los genes el ser inteligente, deductivo y tener poco tacto social, así que éste fácilmente había podido ver a través de su hermano y percatarse de su extraña e incomprensible (para él) fascinación que tenía por el detective inspector de Scotland Yard.

Claro que Sherlock - el cual toda su vida, de algún modo u otro, y pese a su carácter, había llamado la atención y había sido objeto de admiración, deseo y cualquier cosa parecida - no podía comprender lo que había sentido Mycroft al conocer a Gregory Lestrade, ese hombre dispuesto aceptar a todo el mundo en su vida… Hasta a un hombre cuya única virtud era, al parecer, tener mucho poder en sus manos.

-oOo-

Mycroft tiró todo ese montón de fastidiosos documentos contra la pared, asustando a su asistente por el repentino acto de su, normalmente, calmado jefe. ¡Todo aquello era inútil! ¡Todo el mundo era inútil! ¡Hasta las malditas cintas que estaba dispuesto a tirar también contra la pared (o la ventana, o la puerta, o lo que fuera) cuando el último papel dejara de volar por su despacho y volviera su frustración eran inútiles!

¿Cómo era posible que nadie, absolutamente NADIE (¡Ni tan siquiera los del MI6!), pudiera descubrir el maldito color natural de pelo de Gregory Lestrade?

El político que muchos consideraban el Gobierno del Reino Unido había intentado mantener a "raya" su curiosidad sobre el desafío – porqué era claramente un desafío, un reto – lanzado por su hermano… Pero ni tan siquiera había logrado soportar media hora antes de mandar un par de mensajes para que se recopilara, otra vez, información sobre Gregory Lestrade, pero esta vez de su infancia y… Con material fotográfico y audiovisual.

Al principio le había hecho cierta gracia ver como un tema tan sencillo parecía llevar tanto tiempo… Cada informe nuevo que le llegaba – totalmente perfecto, con al menos 20 páginas de información y material – no contenía la respuesta a su duda y se había emocionado al encontrar un auténtico enigma para él, pero ahora, dos semanas después… Era un jodido problema. Tenía que saber de que color era el pelo de Lestrade antes de que fuera gris (o extremadamente sexy-gris, si le preguntaban a él). NECESITABA saberlo.

- ¿Por qué no se lo pregunta directamente? – sugirió su asistente tímidamente, aún con el susto encima por el arranque de su jefe.

- ¿Y donde estaría la gracia entonces, querida?

- ¿Dónde la ve ahora, señor?

Mycroft calló. Esa maldita mujer enganchada a su blackberry tenía toda la razón… La diversión se había esfumado. Sólo había quedado la frustración, la curiosidad y el saberse, otra vez, mancado de algo con referencia a ese policía. Primero había sido su evidente atracción hacia él que no llevaba a ninguna parte… Y ahora ese pequeñísimo detalle de querer saber el color de su pelo.

- No puedo preguntárselo – admitió por fin Mycroft derrotado, dejándose caer en su silla.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Sherlock ganaría.

- ¿Pero no obtendría lo que quiere?

- Sí y no. No puedo preguntárselo, no directamente al menos…

- ¿Y si lo averigua de otro modo?

- ¿Qué piensa que he estado haciendo? ¿O cree que mi reciente curiosidad por la infancia de alguien es por creer que podría ser un posible terrorista con motivos relacionados con esa etapa de su vida? – Era la pobre excusa que había usado para justificar tanto informe… Sinceramente, daba gracias a que el Gobierno lo tuviera a él, porqué sin él todo aquello se iría a la mierda. Pero claro, allí tampoco es que pusieran mucho en duda cualquier cosa que hiciera.

- Use un poco la imaginación. Ahora mismo a mí se me ocurre otra forma de descubrirlo…

- ¿Cuál? – preguntó recuperando un poco la esperanza así como una posición más propia de él en la silla (y la compostura).

- Pero es un poco… bueno…

- ¿Cuál? – demandó ahora.

-oOo-

_Es de vital importancia_

_que le vea hoy mismo._

_En mi despacho a las 7._

_M.H._

**(5 minutos después)**

_Llegaré sobre las 7:30._

_¿Ha pasado algo con_

_Sherlock?_

_G. Lestrade_

-oOo-

- Lo más cortés es responder a los mensajes de la gente, señor Mycroft-yo-no-mensajeo-Holmes – dijo Gregory, nada más entrar.

Mycroft lo observó y por un momento se replanteó lo que iba a hacer. Pero no, era necesario. Al parecer era la única manera de resolver el misterio.

- Quítese los pantalones – le dijo sin hacer el menor caso a lo que éste le había dicho. – Y los calzoncillos.

- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? – preguntó Lestrade, descolocado por la repentina (y sin ningún sentido) petición.

- Que se quite los pantalones y los calzoncillos – repitió, no muy pacientemente.

Mycroft vio como el detective inspector lo miraba sorprendido y claramente sin comprender su _sugerencia_. Él, la verdad, es que no estaba de humor para dar explicaciones. Prefería "hacerlo" y luego explicarlo. Aunque podía comprender la cara de confusión del pobre hombre. La verdad es que no era habitual que un conocido – no creía que éste lo considerara su amigo, a pesar de que se habían ido "encontrando" en varias ocasiones los últimos seis meses (claramente planeadas por el político) – le pidiera a alguien semejante cosa… Pero las explicaciones irían luego, como a Mycroft le parecía lo más lógico. Ahora necesitaba _revisar_ al policía YA.

Viendo que unos silenciosos (y larguísimos) cinco minutos habían pasado ya y que Lestrade no parecía tener ninguna intención de cumplir su mandato – la verdad es que parecía, más bien, haberse quedado catatónico – Mycroft decidió hacerlo él mismo.

Así que sin ningún reparo y con sólo un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas, imperceptible para casi todo el mundo, se acercó al policía, se agachó al estar ya delante de él y empezó a desabrocharle el cinturón. Fue en ese preciso momento en que Greg decidió "despertar".

- ¡Mycroft! ¿Qué coño crees que…?

- Luego tendrá las explicaciones que quiere, inspector, ahora necesito abrir esta maldita cosa – le interrumpió mientras se peleaba con la hebilla del cinturón.

- ¿Qué? ¡No! Oye, ¡para! – gritó mientras intentaba apartar al otro hombre, que ya había conseguido abrir el cinturón y empezaba a bajarle la cremallera de los pantalones, pero sin conseguirlo. – Q-qué vas a… Oh Dios, no lo dirás en serio… - siguió, mientras Mycroft ya bajaba sus pantalones – No puedes… No sin decir…

Mycroft, al colocar sus dedos en la goma elástica de los calzoncillos del policía, notó un escalofrío y un pequeño temblor por parte del otro, aunque pensó que muy bien podría ser cosa suya y sus manos temblorosas. Gregory había dejado de oponer resistencia, seguramente al darse cuenta de lo inútil que aquello era, y ahora se limitaba a murmurar cosas que, a los oídos de Mycroft, no tenían sentido (la mayoría de lo que decía era tartamudeado, inconexo o eran rezos). Ahora – vio Mycroft en un momento en que se permitió observarlo – estaba con la cabeza inclinada hacia arriba y con los ojos cerrados, sonrojado y transpirando. _¿Por qué?_

Cuando empezó a bajar, por fin, aquellos calzoncillos azul marino tragó saliva fuertemente e intentó que su respiración se calmara. Nunca en su vida había estado tan nervioso…

Y ahí estaba. Su respuesta. Delante de sus ojos. En la entrepierna del otro hombre estaba la verdad. Ahora ya tenía la solución. Ahora todo volvía a su cauce, con él sabiéndolo todo (y no con Sherlock sabiendo algo que él no).

- Moreno… - susurró, lo suficientemente fuerte para que Gregory lo oyera, sin tener verdadera intención de ello.

- ¿Cómo? – preguntó confundido el otro, que ahora tenía la cabeza bajada para verlo (seguía arrodillado delante de él).

- Era moreno. Su pelo. Antes de ser gris, era moreno. – Greg lo miró aún más confundido. Mycroft, suspirando, y pensando, como su hermano, que debía ser muy aburrido vivir con una mente tan limitada como la de los demás (y no era un insulto, era una mera observación, ya que a veces envidiaba, mucho, su vida sencilla y fácil), se dispuso a, ahora sí, explicarse. – Mi querido hermano – empezó – me hizo ver que sabía algo que yo no.

- ¿Qué? Yo no entiendo qué…

- Su pelo – interrumpió. - Sherlock sabía de qué color era antes y yo no. Investigué un poco, pero no había ningún dato fiable y las pocas fotografías que encontré eran o en blanco y negro y llevaba el pelo demasiado corto para poder deducir el color o lo llevaba cubierto por alguna gorra.

Esperó a que Lestrade se hiciera a la idea un par de minutos. Mientras tanto Mycroft lo observaba e iba viendo a través de las expresiones de su cara como el policía iba encajando las piezas sobre lo que había sucedido allí. Era realmente fascinante observarle. Sabía que podría pasarse toda la vida haciéndolo… Aunque tenía bastante claro que no sería muy del agrado del hombre, y aún menos cuando éste aún permanecía con los pantalones y calzoncillos bajados y él estaba arrodillado frente a él.

- Así que… - se aventuró Greg finalmente, cuando pensó que ya había entendido todo aquello. Mycroft pareció ver cierta decepción en su rostro, pero como en muchas otras cosas referentes a ese hombre… Se le escapaba el motivo de ello - ¿Pensaste que la forma de saberlo era mirando mi… vello púbico?

- Exactamente. No esperaba menos de usted.

- Así que tú no… No ibas a… - Greg se sonrojó.

- ¿A qué? – preguntó sinceramente Mycroft, algo perdido ahora. ¿Qué había pensado el policía que iba a hacer?

- Bueno a… Ya sabes – dijo, aún más rojo si se podía, señalando su entrepierna y luego la cara del político. Mycroft tardó menos de un segundo en comprender lo que éste quería decir, obteniendo como respuesta un sonrojo, ahora visiblemente, como el Lestrade.

- ¿Qué? ¡No! – se levantó, dando un paso atrás, alejándose de… Del ahora muy presente pene del peligris.

Hasta el momento Mycroft había estado tan concentrado en el tema del pelo… Que ni se había parado a pensar que realmente "ahí" también estaba "lo otro". Ahora, en cambio, sus ojos, inevitablemente, iban a parar en esa zona concreta de la anatomía del otro hombre, que parecía haber reaccionado a su acercamiento de alguna extraña forma. Tragó fuerte, otra vez.

- Bueno… ¿Qué querías que pensara? – preguntó algo ofendido por la respuesta del político mientras se agachaba un poco para subirse la ropa y cubrirse. Mycroft pudo notar el enfado en su voz. – Me pides que me desvista, me bajas los pantalones y los calzoncillos y pones tu jodida cara ahí delante. Lo más lógico es pensar que era por saber de que color tenía el pelo cuando era pequeño ya que eres incapaz de no saberlo todo, claro.

- Sé que no – admitió. – Pero… - añadió al momento después, algo nervioso. Greg, en ese instante, estaba ya cerrando la hebilla de su cinturón. Ese maldito cinturón. ¿El policía había notado algo en Mycroft? ¿Por eso había pensado que iba a hacerle un "trabajito"? ¿Y se enfadaba? Él sí que se empezaba a cabrear… Y eso siempre hacía que perdiera un poco las formas. – Además, aunque fuera así no hubieras dejado que yo…

Gregory Lestrade, que hasta ese momento le había sostenido la mirada, la apartó, regresando otra vez ese sonrojo en sus mejillas que su enfado había hecho desaparecer. Mycroft lo miró, analizó esa reacción. No podía ser… ¿Le hubiera dejado? ¿Le hubiera dejado que le hiciera una mamada? Pero… ¿Por qué? Lo analizó a él, ahora, para saber la respuesta. Estaba sonrojado, obviamente. Sudaba ligeramente. Se pasaba la mano izquierda por el pelo, señal inequívoca de que estaba nervioso y que quería esconder algo. Se mordía ligeramente el labio inferior ininterrumpidamente. Había adoptado una postura tensa, defensiva más bien. O sea, estaba protegiendo algo de alguien. Temblaba ligeramente. Encima… ¿No había observado una pequeña muestra de excitación – que había pasado por alto en ese momento ya que estaba obsesionado en cumplir su objetivo - por parte del otro? ¿No eran habituales ciertos rezos durante el acto sexual?

La conclusión era obvia e inequívoca: Sí, Gregory Lestrade le hubiera dejado que le hiciera ese trabajito. Es más, parecía que éste lo deseaba y que le hubiera decepcionado el hecho de no conseguirlo.

- Me voy – anunció entonces el policía, no aguantando más el escrutinio del otro. Había pasado ya demasiado tiempo con ambos Holmes como para saber cuando éstos estaban "analizando" a alguien.

- Espera – pidió Mycroft, aunque él nunca pidiera nada.

- ¿Qué quieres ahora, Mycroft? – preguntó cansado.

- Realmente me dejarías. Hacértelo – aclaró, por si acaso, y siguiendo tomándose el derecho de hablarle de tú. No era una pregunta.

- ¿No es obvio para ti? ¿No sabes lo que la gente piensa en cada momento? ¿No te habías dado cuenta?

- A veces… No – admitió. Se aclaró la garganta antes de seguir. – Sobretodo cuando ciertos intereses entran en conflicto con el raciocinio.

- ¿Ciertos intere-? ¡Oh! – pareció comprender Greg.

- Sí, "oh". Yo… - Mycroft suspiró, dándose valor para lo que iba a decir. Sabía, porqué lo había visto, lo había deducido, al menos ahora, que Lestrade se sentía, en cierta medida, atraído por él… Así que iba a intentarlo. – Me gustas, Lestrade. Te encuentro… Un hombre fascinante. El más fascinante que nunca he conocido si me permites decirlo.

- ¿Gracias? – dijo nervioso y sonrojado el otro, mientras una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro. Al mirar otra vez a los ojos al otro hombre también se decidió a dar un paso hacia delante. – A mí también me gustas.

- ¿En serio? – preguntó algo sorprendido. Bueno, una cosa era saberlo y otra muy distinta era oírlo. Aquello lo hacía real.

- En serio – confirmó el policía, riendo ligeramente.

Entonces ambos hombres se observaron, cinco, diez o veinte minutos. Si se lo preguntaran ellos no sabrían decir cuánto fue. Tampoco sabrían decir quién fue el que dio el primer paso, que llevó al otro a también avanzar, hasta que estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca como para notar el aliento del otro en su cara.

- ¿Puedo besarte? – preguntó entonces Mycroft.

- Si no lo haces mucho me temo que tendré que sacar la pistola para obligarte a que lo hagas – le respondió con una enorme sonrisa bailando en su cara (¡Dios, esa sonrisa!) Gregory.

Y lo hizo, claro que lo hizo. Lo besó como había deseado hacerlo casi des del primer momento en que lo conoció. Y no tardó mucho en saciar cualquier otro deseo que hubiera experimentado por él.

Y sí, tampoco tardó mucho en cumplir el deseo contenido (y secreto) de Greg de ver la boca de Mycroft, su lengua y sus dientes enredados y entretenidos con su entrepierna.

* * *

_Fin de "Sin pelos en la lengua"_

Es increíble mi capacidad de hacer ñoñosa una cosa tan tonta como ésta… En fin, ¿don o maldición? XD

BTW, dudé tanto con el título… "Por los pelos" fue otro que tomé mucho en consideración, pero al final consideré éste más "apto". Cuadra tanto XD (Pensad de forma pervertida… Sí)

Sé que hay gente que le hubiera gustado un lemon… Pero no, a mí no me cuadraba. Me gusta el final así. Imaginaros que luego empiezan a salir, son felices y comen perdices :DD

PD: Tranquis, que seguiré _Cares for me_. ¡Y tengo otro Mystrade en el tintero! ¡Que siga nuestra lucha por el Mystrade en español! (XDDD)

**Riku Lupin**


End file.
